A Swift Death
by xxsoraskyninxx
Summary: Swiftpaw as he fights bravely against a pack of cat-hungry dogs. He dives into battle, clawing, tearing, ripping at flesh. What did he feel while he was in such a life or death situation? Swiftpaw one-shot.


_A scratch._

Blunt claws scratch on stone, adding an eerie sound to the mixture of chanting and panting from slavering jaws flecked with drool and sharp canines ready to tear.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill." they snarl, their rough, gravelly voices grating the wind and sending chills up two young cats spines.

The noise and the clamor ended; only bringing upon a fresh rhythm of yips, growls and pleasured howls; for the dogs of the night had found their precious prey.

_Whispering wind._

The breeze murmured things in the ear of the black and white apprentice; his teeth bared and his claws in a graceful pose to fight. The blood roared in his delicate white fur-lined ears, drowning away any regret he had churning inside him.

He charges into battle, instantly aiming his blows for any soft spots on the canine's body- their scarred faces and soft underbelly.

A dog thrusts its head in Swiftpaw's, causing the black and white apprentice to rear back and wrinkle his nose from the foul stench of dog breath.

The swift-pawed cat dives back into the fray, letting his claws rip and tear at any exposed flesh, wrenching tufts of dirty, matted fur from a dog's flea-bitten coat.

He no longer cared anymore about life or death. He merely wanted to prove himself worthy of accepting a warrior name. To fight side by side with his fellow clanmates. He knows he is right.

Or, at least that he _was_ right.

He jerks his head towards the painful shrieks coming from his female companion. Sudden rage washes through the apprentice; covering from head to toe as he charges towards the black and white dog that towers over his friend.

He skids to a stop when he realizes he is too late. His wide amber eyes widen in horror as everything seemed to play in slow motion.

The dog smashed his jaws around Brightpaw's small and fragile head, digging its sharp canines into Brightpaw's bright bubbling green eye that were always lit up with happiness and contentment- now dark with fear and agony.

Swiftpaw open's his jaws to yowl- his pulse racing behind his pelt as he slams down against the dog with all his might, forcing the brute to let go of his close friend.

The dog loosen's its grip on Brightpaw's head and Swiftpaw uses this chance to heave the dog away from his unconscious clanmate.

_It was the moment to live._

He goes down fighting the horrible creatures; pouring all his strength into each and every blow. Although his muscles screamed for him to stop, he ignored the protests and continued to fight with his very life on the line.  
His attacks always seemed too slow, too weak as he battered against broad heads and huge paws.  
Swiftpaw realizes he can no longer fight, too weary to continue. He forces his bleary amber eyes to remain open, his breath drawn out in gasps and pants.  
Suddenly a wild howl pierces the battle tense air as he turns around to notice a dark gray dog towered over him, two paws raised in the air as it stands on its strong hindlegs.  
Swiftpaw's eyes widen in horror as he wills his paws to move- but he is frozen to the ground that is now sticky with blood.  
No sound comes out of his mouth as the dog smashes down onto Swiftpaw- ultimately killing him.  
With wide smirks and snickers that were exchanged between the dog pack, they slink away, leaving the two cats to their demise.

_Regret and remorse._

The two things Swiftpaw hate the most and they overwhelm him now. He cannot think of anything else as the sorrow grabs ahold of him. He would always be Swiftpaw now, never being able to rise in the ranks of ThunderClan.  
He had brought this upon himself after all and to make things worse; he forced Brightpaw into this too. Sweet, innocent Brightpaw who was now only a figment of herself.  
A sad and bitter smile curls his lips as he lays limp on the blood-stained ground.  
He slowly allowed his spirit to leave his broken and battered body; but he knew he was no longer the apprentice he once was. He was now Swiftfire, a cat who is as swift and sure-fired as he had been.


End file.
